Voices Unheard
by amantedellibro209
Summary: In any given story, at any given time, Someone else has an opinion different than the one the reader sees...
1. Chapter 1

To Kill a Mocking Bird

Harper Lee

"'First of all,' he said, 'if you can learn a simple trick, Scout, you'll get along a lot better with all kinds of folks. You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view-'

'Sir?'

'- until you climb into his skin and walk around in it.'

_Atticus to Scout_

VOICES UNHEARD

AN: This was a projectIhad to do for English

I did get an A+ on it so I hope you enjoy!


	2. Miss Caroline on the First Day of School

AN: This is a compilation of different quotes from the story _To Kill a Mocking Bird_. The original piece is the part below the quote.

Disclaimer: All characters and plot details belong to Harper Lee

Miss Caroline on the first day of school:

"_Saved by the bell, Miss Caroline watched the class file out for lunch. As I was the last to leave, I saw her sink down into her chair and bury her head in her arms. Had her conduct been more friendly toward me, I would have felt sorry for her. She was a pretty little thing."_

_Scout on Miss Caroline on the first day of school22_

Ok, now I though I was getting paid to teach these children to read and print. What is a teacher supposed to do when she finds out that her students already know half the curriculum? And then that Jean Louise again. She started to sound like she was trying to teach me! Mr. Cunningham failed to bring his lunch, so being the polite lady I am, I offered him a quarter. Then Miss Jean Louise starts lecturing me on how I can't use stove wood.

And I thought my day couldn't get any worse. If I supposed Walter and his hookworm to be bad, imagine my fright when I found the Ewell boy. He made me wonder if he had taken a bath in his life! The cooties in his hair weren't even the worst of it, and those made me embarrass myself by screaming. When Jean Louise started explaining again, I was more obliged to listen, as not to humiliate myself further. That plan failed though, and by the time Burris left I had broken down into tears. I guess the kids were sympathetic when they were trying to consolidate me, but I do hope that the rest of the school year is much more enjoyable than the first day of school.


	3. Dill on taking a peek at Boo Radley

**Dill on taking a peek at Boo Radley:**

"'_What are you going to do?'_

_Dill and Jem were simply going to peep in the window with the loose shutter to see if they could get a look at Boo Radley, and if I didn't want to go with them I could go straight home and keep my fat flopping mouth shut."_

_Scout hearing Dill and Jem's plan-51_

It was my last night in Maycomb, Alabama for the summer. Jem and I were going to sneak a glance at Boo Radley that night. Scout came with Jem when he came over. Idly, I said we should go for a walk. Scout's suspicious smile told me that she wasn't taking my story. When we got to the streetlight, she figured out our plan. She kept asking questions. "But what in the sam holy hill did you wait till tonight?" She didn't understand. "Because nobody can see us at night, because Atticus is so deep in a book that he won't hear the Kingdom coming, because if Boo kills us, we will miss school, not vacation and because it's easier to see into a dark house in the dark." Scout ended up joining us in our expedition. Under the wire fence, through the garden, spitting on the squeaky gate to get by was our path. We got up on the porch, but the curtains in the window obstructed our view. We had started to leave when we saw a shadow. Jem dashed. We heard a shotgun go off. Scout and I were ahead, but when we turned around, we found Jem getting out of his pants, as they were stuck. The entire neighborhood was circled around the Radley's gate. We strolled as casually as possible and joined them. Then Atticus noticed Jem's lack of pants. I told him that I won them playing strip poker. Atticus told me to give them back to Jem, and then for all of us to head home. I said goodbye, then kissed Scout. "Yawl write, hear?" I never figured out what happened to Jem, and if he got in trouble, for playing poker, or for anything else, but I do hope that Jem got his pants back.


	4. Miss Maudie on her house burning down

**Miss Maudie on her house burning down:**

"_Always wanted a smaller house Jem Finch. Just think, I'll have more room for my azaleas now!"_

_Miss Maudie on her house burning down-73_

Tragedy is hard, but it happens. The harder thing to do though is to make the best of it. When my house burned down, I was shocked. Everything I knew was burnt to a crisp. All my hard work was gone. My beautiful gardens were in ashes. Even through this, however, I stayed optimistic. I never really liked my old house; it was too big for me. Now I can have a smaller, cozier house that I will enjoy more. I can have more room for my azaleas, pansies, daffodils and all my other flowers. It is as if I'm a painter with a blank canvas in front of me. I can paint whatever I want.

I think that when my house burned down, it proved how strong a community I live in. Everyone came down, and many people pitched in to help. Stephanie has been a great hostess, letting me stay with her while my house is under construction. And I need to bake Mr. Avery a cake for going in and saving most of my furniture. I'm lucky to have such good neighbors.


	5. Uncle Jack on the lessons Atticus and

**Uncle Jack on the lessons that Atticus and Scout teach him:**

_'When a child asks you something, answer him, for goodness sake. But don't make a production of it. Children are children, but they can spot an evasion faster than adults, and evasion simply muddles 'em.' _

_-Atticus Finch-87_

Kids are so confusing. I can't believe people say Atticus hasn't brought his kids up right; he seems to know what he's doing. Scout 'n Jem are good kids, and smart too. I feel bad about gettin' mad at Scout before I listened to her; it was right unfair of me. Francis is gonna hear about this though, callin' Atticus names for defendin' a Negro. Alexandra is gonna hafta fix this cause I ain't gonna stand it. Atticus is a brave man, takin' this case, and anyone in their right mind should respect him for it. He is a wise man too, knows what the heck is goin' on and what he's doin'. Honest with everyone, now I know he's even honest with the kids. But there is one thing that he can do that I won't: tell Scout what a whore-lady is.


	6. Mrs Dubose on Jem's reading

**Mrs. Dubose on Jem's reading:**

"'_Atticus,' he said, 'she wants me to read to her.'_

'_Read to her?'_

'_Yes sir. She wants me to come every afternoon after school and Saturdays and read to her out loud for two hours. Atticus, do I have to?'_

'_Certainly'_

'_But she wants me to do it for a month'_

'_Then you'll do it for a month.'"_

_Atticus and Jem on reading to Mrs. Dubose-105_

I'm sorry for having to keep Jem and his sister out so long, but they help so much. I've been doing better, waiting- always waiting for the alarm clock to ring. Without distractions, I don't know what would have happened. I concentrate on every sentence. Was it correct? If I don't pay attention to every word, it seems that the pain is worse. I need that dose more and more every second I think about it. It's always one more chapter, one more paragraph, one more sentence, one more letter. It takes longer and longer each day, but I will die free of this horrid stuff. Atticus is a great man and has raised his son to be the same. I may not believe in what he does, but I do respect him for doing it. It is more distractions when I find something else to rag on Jem for. I'll show him how much I appreciate him coming here and reading to me for hours, and I'll make sure it is before I die too. I know my days are almost over, and that's why I need Jem to come and read. I don't care how I do it, or how hard it is, but I will leave this world without one drop of morphine in my body.


	7. Calpurnia on Lula and First Purchase

**Calpurnia on Lula and First Purchase:**

"_Lula stopped, but she said, 'You ain't got no business bringin' white chillun here-they got their church, we got our'n. It is our church, ain't it, Miss Cal?'_

_Calpurnia said, 'It's the same God, ain't it?'…I sensed, rather than saw, that we were being advanced upon. They seemed to be drawing closer to us, but when I looked up at Calpurnia there was amusement in her eyes. When I looked down the pathway again, Lula was gone."_

_Scout at First Purchase-119_

I'm sorry for what Lula did. The children's first time here and the first thing they see is a big tall negro tellin' them that they don't belong, and are unwanted at First Purchase. People who thought racism was only whites hatin' negroes can't possibly think that any more. One look at Lula will prove them wrong. I took the children here, as my company, to go to church. It shouldn't matter what color they are, be it black, white or green, as long as they've come to worship, right? I'd be embarrassed to call myself a part of First Purchase Church's congregation if Zeebo and the others had been like Lula. I reckon they're thankful for Atticus defendin' Tom Robinson though, so being nice to Scout and Jem is a given. Other than Lula's yelling, I hope the kids enjoy the rest of the service.


	8. Mr Cunningham on Scout at the Jail

**Mr. Cunningham on Scout at the Jail:**

"'_I'll tell him you said hey, little lady.' he said._

_Then he straightened up and waved a big paw. 'Let's clear out,' he called. 'Let's get going boys'"_

_Mr. Cunningham at the jail-155_

I needed to get out. 'Cause of Miss Scout's innocence, that's why. Innocents don't know a whole lot. There I was standing there with a bunch of men, ready to go get Tom Robinson and show him what we thought he deserved, and Miss Scout is there chatting about my entailments like it was tea time. I realize now how stupid I was to try and go after Tom just 'cause he was black. He deserves a fair trial at the least because he shouldn't have had to go to court in the first place. I will tell Walter "hi". I owe that to Scout. She probably saved Tom Robinson tonight, without even knowing it. She shined a light of innocence on what I was going to do tonight, and I'm right glad she did. I would have a whole lot ugly stuff on my conscience if she hadn't.


	9. Atticus on the Negroes thank you

**Atticus on the Negroes' thank-you:**

"_The kitchen table was loaded with enough food to bury the family: hunks of salt pork, tomatoes, beans, even scuppernongs. Atticus grinned when he found a jar of pigs knuckles. 'Reckon Aunty'll let me eat these in the dining room?'_

_Calpurnia said,' this was all 'round the back steps when I got here this morning. They- they 'preciate what you did, Mr. Finch. They- they aren't oversteppin' themselves, are they?'"_

_Scout sees the table the day after the trial-213_

They gave me all this-just for trying. The Negroes barely have anything, yet they still found food to give me. I know I accomplished something, but Tom isn't free again, but now he's in prison. I appreciate what they did so much, but times are too hard. It goes to show their character. They are grateful people. They say thank-you when it's due. They aren't bad people; they are people, not the animals that so many whites think them to be. Why the whites haven't realized that is incomprehensible to me. The only difference between whites and blacks are the skin colors. We are both human. But whites don't get thrown in jail even when their defense is clearly the better choice. Simply put its racism. If I hadn't taken this case, I wouldn't have been able to think for the rest of my life, my conscience would have been so heavy on my mind. I gave Tom what I could; protection and a lawyer who aimed to defend him.


	10. Jem on waking up after the accident

**Jem on waking up after the accident:**

"_When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm broken badly at the elbow. When it healed, and Jem's fears of never being able to play football again were assuaged, he was seldom self-conscience about his injury. His left arm was somewhat shorter than his right; when he stood or walked, the back of his hand was at right angles to his body, his thumb parallel to his thigh. He couldn't have cared less, so long as he could pass and punt._

_When enough years had gone by to enable us to look back on them, we sometimes discussed the events leading to his accident. I maintain that the Ewells started it all, but Jem, who was four years my senior, said it started long before that. He said it started the summer Dill came to us, when Dill first gave us the idea of making Boo Radley come out."_

_Scout foreshadowing at the beginning of the book-3_

I can't believe I missed it. So many exciting things happenin' and I've been unconscious. Scout got to see it all and be there. It's lucky that Boo was there to help us. Without him, Scout and I would be dead. Dead, just like Bob Eweel. He definitely got what he deserved. I wish Atticus was right and I could have finished him off myself. Then again I might not be able to deal with my conscience. But again, it's lucky that Boo was there to do the deed. I reckon it would've been hard to kill a guy when I was out cold.

My left arm is beat up pretty bad. I hope it will heal ok though, I can't imagine my life without football. The doctor says my arm might look a little funny when it's done healin', but I don't care. I just want to play.


	11. Boo Radley on Scout and Jem

**Boo Radley on Scout and Jem:**

"_Daylight... in my mind, the night faded. It was daytime and the neighbourhood was busy. Miss Stephanie Crawford crossed the street to tell the latest to Miss Rachel. Miss Maudie bent over her azaleas. It was summertime, and two children scampered down the sidewalk towards a man approaching in the distance. The man waved, and the children raced each other to him. _

_It was still summertime, and the children came closer. A boy trudged down the sidewalk dragging a fishing-pole behind him. A man stood waiting with his hands on his hips. Summertime, and his children played in the front yard with their friend, enacting a strange little drama of their own invention. _

_It was fall, and his children fought on the sidewalk in front of Mrs. Dubose's. The boy helped his sister to her feet, and they made their way home. Fall, and his children trotted to and fro around the corner, the day's woes and triumphs on their faces. They stopped at an oak tree, delighted, puzzled, apprehensive. _

_Winter, and his children shivered at the front gate, silhouetted against a blazing house. Winter, and a man walked into the street, dropped his glasses, and shot a dog. _

_Summer, and he watched his children's heart break. Autumn again, and Boo's children needed him. "_

_-Scout's idea of Arthur Radley's thoughts-279_

Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a mad man. I live and breath, eat, drink, sleep and all that. I've got fears, annoyances and, of course, my joys. They may not know it, but those joys are mine. They made me laugh when my little girl fell out of her tire and realized where she was and when my little boy tried to peek in at me. I may have been the only one watching, but their dramas, to me, were better than Broadway. I watched their old man shoot a dog, and their amazement when they saw him do it. I watched them race down the sidewalks to hug their dad, and then I watched them come home later and later everyday for a month. I gave my little girl warmth on a cold night when she was watching her neighbor's house burn down. I watched them learn and grow up. Two pennies, a broken watch, two soap dolls, a medal, a pair of mended pants, a game and their lives. I didn't give them much. I hope they don't think that they haven't given me anything because they have. In my lonely world, they gave me a smile :) .

* * *

_Ok that is it i guess. i'll add more if i have time to read the book again  
i hope you enjoyed reading this if you even got this far  
feedback is welcome- positive or negative, just don't tell me that it is stupid or things like that. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only_

_thanks a million_

_lover of the book 209_


End file.
